


New Broly x Childhood Friend Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Reader is a Saiyan, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: Mini story that takes place during the events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly
Relationships: Broly (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. New Broly x Childhood Friend Reader

**A/N: Something that started out as a oneshot for a friend of mine, but turned into a whole multi-chaptered story because I got obsessed with the idea :O Hope you peeps enjoy the adventure!**

...

"[Y/n]!" A feminine voice called, making you freeze as you just barely peeked out from where you were hidden.

You watched a familiar looking attendant check under the room's furniture and behind curtains as you held your breath, knowing there was no way anyone was going to find you this time. Your tail swished behind you playfully as you suppressed a giggle, enjoying this little game...

"Where are you [Y/n]?! Come out this instant!"

You frowned, knowing that if you didn't do as she said, you were probably going to be in a lot of trouble later. Dropping down from your hiding place and surprising the poor woman just below you, you grinned, looking up at her unamused face before your tiny voice whined.

"No fun."

"Well, that may be true..." The older woman grumbled, grabbing your arm and pulling you along behind her impatiently. "But orders are orders... No exceptions. And now _you_ get to explain to your mother why you didn't attend your afternoon training session..."

You narrowed your eyes at the back of the woman's head as you tried to keep up, wondering why you had to train and fight and do all these things you weren't really interested in...

After a few more minutes of walking you both finally arrived at a set of large doors, the servant at your side knocking a few times before a voice on the other side responded.

"Enter."

The massive doors swung open as you both stepped inside, making your way towards the front of the meeting room as you sudden became very interested in your feet, knowing that a lecture was certainly coming your way...

"[Y/n]! There you are..." Your mother's voice called out before the dark haired woman walked over to where you were standing. "It's not nice to make everyone look for you like that..." She added, glancing down at you with a stern expression while wondering when you were going to grow out of this little stage.

"What would your father say?"

"Sorry mama." You replied, looking up at the taller woman for a moment before holding your arms up expectantly. 

The bigger version of you sighed, shaking her head slightly before picking you up and returning to her seat among the council. 

"My apologies King Vegeta." Your mother said seriously, speaking to the larger man who was sitting on a throne overlooking everyone. "My daughter is going through a rebellious stage it seems..."

You blinked up at the spiky haired man, both of you staring at each other for a moment before you watched him nod once. Your mother seemed to relax while you sat on her lap happily, the older Saiyan actually letting her mind wander to a long time ago.

 _I wonder if I was this much trouble when I was younger..._ She mused briefly, temporarily caught off guard as the doors to the room suddenly flew open. 

You glanced towards the loud sound along with everyone else as someone you vaguely remembered stumbled forward, looking rather distressed as he stepped towards where you were all seated.

"Paragus...?" Your mother whispered to herself, jump starting your memory as you recalled seeing that man with your father a few times before he'd left for his mission...

"That's far enough." One of the guards warned, holding his hand up as the man in question kneeled down.

"Please, forgive me for barging in..." Paragus apologized, lowering his head respectfully while speaking. He glanced back up, looking directly at King Vegeta before choosing his next words carefully. "I... I understand you plan to send Broly away."

Everyone was quiet as Paragus continued, his voice cracking slightly as he recounted some of the information that had thankfully come his way. "I'm told his pod will be destined for an outlying world..."

"That's correct." King Vegeta replied, hoping to put an end to this conversation quickly.

"That's a fate meant for a lower class warrior... Not my son."

"On the contrary... What better way is there to prove that your son is a truly powerful warrior?" The man on the throne questioned while looking at Paragus grimly. "After all, that's what Saiyan's have always done."

"But his destination is the planet Vampa..." Paragus added, trying to keep his composure as he stated the facts. "It's an inhospitable world devoid of intelligent life... I... I don't see how we could make much of a profit on it..." 

The room remained eerily quiet for a few moments before King Vegeta rose from his chair, breaking said awkward silence with a deep voice that echoed off the massive walls.

"The truth of the matter," The Saiyan said almost distastefully, remembering the excited looks of the doctors who had initially read Broly's power level. "Is that your son Broly's latent ability is abnormally elevated... I'd go so far as to call him a freak."

You felt your mother hug you closer, her heart beating inside her chest rapidly as you all watched the heart-wrenching scene play out.

"Someday that power will likely end up driving him completely insane... When that time comes, he'll be a danger not just to the planet Vegeta, but to the entire universe." King Vegeta explained, sounding incredibly sure of himself.

"Be grateful that I'm exiling him to a far away world and not simply ending his life." He finished, truly believing his gesture was one of kindness.

"No... This isn't right..." Paragus mumbled, standing up and glaring towards the man above him, instantly realizing why his king had chosen to send Broly there of all places. 

"You! Y-You're jealous! Because Broly's latent abilities have surpassed the Prince's... That's why! You're trying to exile my son-"

"Say another word and I will have your tongue... Then kill the both of you." King Vegeta ordered, making the man in front of him take a step back as the two of them stared each other down. 

"[Y/n], go on..." Your mother ordered, putting you down and pushing you towards the room's backdoor lightly. "I'll speak with you later." She whispered while looking at you seriously, not wanting you to see anything too graphic if it did end up going that route...

You nodded before leaving, hearing the muffled voices of King Vegeta and his guards as you slipped through the doorway.

"Remove him and let's get on with our meeting..."

You made your way down the halls, thinking about what you had just seen and heard as you walked aimlessly. You didn't know Paragus' son Broly, but you did think it was strange that King Vegeta would want to send him away for being strong... Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing?

In a few minutes you'd arrived in a room full of space pods, yawning to yourself as you realized it might be a long time until your mother was done with her boring meeting. They always seemed to take forever.

_I'm sleepy..._

You climbed into one of the ships, grabbing a blanket from inside the cabinets before making yourself comfortable behind the seat and grinning at your clever hiding place.

 _No training... I just want to sleep and eat..._ You thought with a yawn, tugging the blanket around yourself and closing your eyes while dreaming of delicious treats. You drifted off into a deep sleep quickly, completely oblivious to the world around you as your life was thrown into the chaos of destiny...

You awoke some time later, stretching a bit as you noticed everything around you was dark. You sat up, looking around in confusion before something bright green in your peripheral vision caught your attention.

You blinked a few times while looking out the ship's front window, wondering if you were still dreaming or not as you appeared to be flying through space towards an emerald colored planet...

"Wha..." You mumbled, not knowing what to do as you realized no matter what, you were in a lot of trouble.

A sudden movement from the seat in front of you made you jump as a small face peeked around the edge. You were unable to look away as you exchanged looks of shock and disbelief, both of you continuing to stare at each other wordlessly before the ship suddenly tilted to the side. 

You fell against the floor harshly as a few lights began to flash, signaling your arrival to the planet as the entire pod started to rumble. Your dark eyes widened as you panicked, squeaking in surprise as you were suddenly yanked towards the only seat on board.

The small boy currently sitting there placed you next to him, both of you holding onto each other desperately as the ship crashed through the planet's atmosphere. You both braced for impact as the pod landed hard, making a decent sized crater in the ground before everything was silent.

The ship's automated door began to open slowly, revealing a brightly colored moon hovering just above the planet's surface.

"Wow..." You whispered, still clinging onto the person next to you instinctively before glancing his way. You looked at the boy who seemed to be about your age and just as surprised by this turn of events as well, taking in his distinctive Saiyan features that matched your own before speaking.

"Um, who are you? Where... Where are we?"

"I'm Broly." The dark haired boy answered quietly, making your eyes widen as he continued. "And I... I don't know..." He confessed, moving you off him and wiggling out of his seat belt while you stood there stunned.

 _He's Broly..._ You repeated in your mind, looking around at the deserted landscape while realizing what that meant. _I... I'm going to be stuck here now..._

You dropped to your knees, sniffling a few times while thinking about your mother and your home. Both of those things were so far away and you weren't sure if you were ever going to see them again.

"I... I want my mama!" You cried, placing your hands over your face and sobbing hysterically. "Mama... Mama!"

A pair of arms wrapping themselves around your tiny body surprised you, making you look up as you saw Broly hugging you. You leaned into his shoulder, quieting down slowly while recovering from your little panic attack as you wiped your face, taking a few deep breaths and finally relaxing enough to pull back a bit.

"I'm scared too." Broly admitted, looking at you seriously before a few strange noises in the distance made you both tense. Though the thought of being stranded here was terrifying in itself, Broly narrowed his eyes, hugging you again while vowing to protect the one person who seemed to share his fate.

"Don't worry... We'll be okay. I promise."

...

**A/N: *dodging responsibilities to work on my fanfictions like***

**Read on for Part 2 my lovelies** ★~(◡ω◡✿) **As always, votes/comments/follows make my day and inspire me** ( ･u･)♡


	2. New Broly x Childhood Friend Reader [Part 2]

A few days later you were walking across the strange landscape, following after Broly as the two of you made your way towards a familiar looking cluster of rocks. While exploring this planet, you both had discovered some rather unusual things...

The giant alien bugs that only seemed to appear at night, the wild storms that randomly came and went and now, something new Broly had found and was very excited to show you.

You watched your friend jog ahead, running up to the edge of one of the large green areas dotting this world's surface. The small boy turned to grin at you before hopping down onto the circle of furry terrain, stepping towards the center as you watched in confusion.

"Broly, wh-"

You were cut off as the ground began to shake, the green area of 'grass' in front of you rising into the air as it started to take form. Two dog-like ears popped up along with a giant tail as you watched in awe, your dark eyes suddenly darting towards the monster's giant mouth filled with sharp teeth...

You took a few steps back, not sure if you liked this new puppy or not...

The colossal beast's red eyes glared your way as his huge jaws curved into a rather creepy looking smile. Broly was sitting on top of his head happily, looking down at you while giving the alien dog a few gentle pats.

You took a deep breath, gaining some courage while knowing Broly wouldn't let anything bad happen to you as you moved a bit closer. You stood in the massive creature's shadow, looking up nervously as the giant dog leaned down before giving you a good sniff.

"This is [Y/n] Bah." Broly explained, speaking to the creature before glancing your way.

"[Y/n]... This is Bah."

"Hello... Bah." You said softly, reaching one of your tiny hands up as the dog-like alien licked it. You giggled lightly as you relaxed, watching Broly jump down off Bah's head before landing next to you.

You both waved and said your goodbyes to Bah before continuing towards the cave you'd found, the large tower of rocks up ahead was a sure sign that you were getting close. It was beginning to grow dark near the edges of the skyline, making you worry as a few ominous clouds started to gather above...

"Come on." Broly said, grabbing your hand and pulling you along behind him quickly as you both dashed towards your shelter.

As if right on cue, the wind around you kicked up a wave of dust, making it nearly impossible to see as you placed your other hand in front of your eyes. The two of you made it inside the opening of the cave just before things really got bad, taking cover in the back area far away from the raging storm outside.

You coughed a few times, brushing a bit of dirt from your hair and clothes as your tail automatically shook itself out. Broly did the same, doing his best to clean himself up as you started to make yourselves comfortable for the night. You took a seat against the wall of the cave, sitting next to Broly as you leaned your head on his shoulder. 

"Broly... I want to go home." You said sadly, sniffling a bit before starting to cry as you realized you'd be spending another night here, going to bed with an empty stomach on the cold, hard ground. 

You turned and threw your arms around the other Saiyan, your only shining beacon of hope on this dark planet. You buried your face in his shirt, crying like a baby as the tears just kept coming. You hated feeling so weak and to be acting this way was disgraceful for any proud warrior... Or rather that's what you'd heard your father saying time and time again.

"Me too." Broly's voice replied, hugging you back while trying to calm you down.

The steady sound of his heartbeat against your ear lulled you into a tranquil state eventually as you took a few deep breaths, relaxing slowly as the tears stopped but your eyes remained closed. You were so exhausted from the stress of the past few days that you drifted off easily, hearing your friend's reassuring voice speaking to you on the edge of your dreams...

"I'll keep you safe [Y/n]... Promise."

A small ship sailed through space, passing by random planets here and there while it's occupants searched for anything out of the ordinary...

Suddenly one of the monitors started beeping, flashing red before zooming in on a nearby target.

"What's that?" Cheelai asked, glancing towards the computer screen curiously.

"Hmm... A distress signal..." Lemo answered, pressing a few buttons on the control panel while turning off the alarm. "And it looks like an old frequency the Frieza Force used to use..." He added, wondering if it was just some old piece of technology finally malfunctioning. 

"It's coming from that world over there!" The younger woman said, pointing towards the strange green planet in the distance. "If there are any survivors, they might be strong fighters!" Cheelai realized, getting excited as Lemo grinned.

"And if we rescue them... Maybe we'll end up getting a bonus!"

"Ha! A big one!"

"Exactly! Let's get down there..." The older man said quickly, lowering the craft they were flying towards the planet's rocky surface. Not too far away Paragus stood there stunned, not believing what he was seeing as he started running towards the familiar looking ship.

Once they landed, Cheelai and Lemo hopped out, looking around for a moment before the green woman shrugged. 

"I don't see anyone..." She mumbled, wondering if this was all for nothing as she started to walk back towards her partner. A sudden shout not too far away made both soldiers jump, looking towards the source of the noise as they spotting someone running their way.

"Don't gooo!" The silver haired man yelled, pushing himself to move as fast as his old limbs could carry him. "Are... Are you with the Frieza Force?!" He asked, stumbling a bit before tripping and falling into the dirt a few feet away.

Lemo jumped forward, pointing his gun at the stranger instantly as Cheelai did the same. 

"Hold on a sec... Is that a tail?" The orange man questioned, spotting the fluffy appendage sticking out from behind the elderly man. "You don't mean to tell me we found an actual Saiyan way out here..." Lemo said in disbelief, lowering his weapon as the man began to get to his feet.

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Yes... My name is Paragus. I'm a member of the Frieza Force..." He explained, standing up while taking a deep breath. 

"So that distress signal-"

"That was me." Paragus interrupted, clenching his fists at his sides as he realized how long he had been stranded here. "That was years ago... I'd almost given up hope that we'd make it off this cursed planet..."

Cheelai pressed the button on her scouter, reading the man's power level as he continued. 

"But finally... Someone has come for us!" Paragus said happily, almost on the verge of tears as the smaller green woman blinked in shock. 

"Battle power of 4200?!" She said in awe, before glancing over at her partner. "Perfect!"

"So, are you alone?" Lemo questioned, looking around before Paragus spoke.

"No, there are two others-"

A loud crash made everyone jump as a huge spider-like creature poked it's head around Paragus' abandoned ship, eyeing them all hungrily as the massive mouth it had curved into a horrifying smile. Paragus, Cheelai and Lemo took a few steps back as they stared up at the monster, aiming their weapons at the beast just as a silhouetted figure appeared above.

A swift kick to the head dropped the creature instantly, knocking a blast of dirt across the battlefield as the massive body hit the ground. Cheelai and Lemo stood there in shock as Paragus seemed unimpressed, all three of them watching you hop down effortlessly before walking their way.

You blinked a few times, not truly believing what you were seeing as you looked back and forth from Paragus to these new strangers. _I can't believe it... Someone's finally come to rescue us after all these years..._ You thought, letting that amazing news sink in before immediately imagining telling Broly. 

_Where is he anyway? I thought he was right behind me-_

Before you could finish that thought, the ground rumbled beneath your feet, cracking slightly and opening up a second after you jumped out of the way. You moved to stand in front of Paragus and the newcomers, seeing three more alien bugs appear as you cursed.

_Shit..._

One, you could handle... But any more than that and you were just asking for trouble...

"Broly!" You shouted, the tiniest amount of panic present in your voice as you stared up at the huge monster that was leading the pack. It narrowed it's yellow eyes, hissing and aiming it's inner stinger right for you as you growled, preparing to fight if you had to.

The next second however, the giant bug was sent sailing across the landscape, one of it's legs now missing as the Saiyan standing in front of you threw the useless appendage to the side. The other two bugs seemed to know what their best option was, scattering quickly and disappearing back underground. 

Broly turned back towards you, leaning down and looking you over while searching for any signs of injury. You couldn't help but blush at the closeness, knowing that his father and these new strangers were watching your every move...

"Th-Thank you Broly..." You mumbled, scratching the back of your head nervously while hoping the redness on your cheeks would subside. 

"Yes, that's very good son..." Paragus commented, walking over to the two of you before glancing back at Cheelai and Lemo. Both current members of the Frieza Force still seemed quite stunned, not used to seeing the incredible display of power that was a regular occurrence for you and Paragus.

"This is my son Broly and his friend, [Y/n]..." Paragus explained, watching as the other soldier glanced back and forth between both younger fighters.

"I-Impossible!" Cheelai gasped, looking at the two of you with wide eyes as she read the numbers on her scouter. "Her battle power is 10,000! And his... It's like, the scanner can't even measure it..." The woman trailed off, pointing towards Broly nervously while Lemo frowned.

"No way, can't be right... These are state of the art devices..." 

A similar beeping sound could be heard from his headset as well as the orange man paused, throwing his gun up suddenly before cheering. You and Broly looked at each other in confusion while Paragus sighed, wondering how much had changed during all his years of being trapped here...

"Hop in this ship friends! Frieza's gonna lose it when he meets you guys!"


	3. New Broly x Childhood Friend Reader [Part 3]

Lemo steered the tiny ship through space, heading towards the signaling beacon coming from Frieza's main craft. Paragus relaxed in his seat, still not believing you all had finally escaped as you and Broly observed Cheelai eating some sort of strange looking square...

"So, uh... What were you called again creepers?" The green woman asked, slightly taken aback as you both had yet to take your eyes away from the food.

"[Y/n]."

"I'm Broly."

Cheelai chuckled to herself as she pulled two more rations bars out from behind her, tossing one to each of you as you both looked at the packaging curiously. You held the shiny square up, looking at it for a moment before deciding it had to be better than anything you'd eaten on Vampa...

"They're not bad... Hey wait!"

You stopped what you were doing, taking the tiny bar back out of your mouth as the other woman looked at you like you were crazy.

"At least let me take off the wrapper first..." She explained, motioning for you to hand it back to her as you complied.

Broly watched the other woman take the black outer layer off before giving the food back to you, surprised himself when you then turned and held the bar up to him. He couldn't help but give the strange object a few sniffs before leaning forward and taking a tiny bite...

A second later Broly lunged forward, making Cheelai jump in shock as he chomped down on the rest of the food you were holding. You laughed to yourself as you watched him enjoying his food rather quickly, unwrapping your own treat just as you'd seen the other woman do previously.

You took a bite of yours, your dark eyes widening in shock while realizing just how good it was. Way too soon your food was gone as well, making you sigh as you turned the wrapper upside down, shaking it above your head while trying to get any stray crumbs to fall out...

"See? I told you it was good..." Cheelai said, smiling at both of you while noticing Broly watching you with interest. "Wow, not even a thanks?"

"Remember your manners you two..." Paragus commented tiredly, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot with the strangers who had rescued them.

"Thank you very much." You said obediently, knowing for once the old man was actually right. The corner of your mouth turned up as you looked at Cheelai, hearing Broly's deep voice right next to you as he chimed in.

"I am grateful also."

"Why so formal?" The green woman giggled, smiling right at Broly as something about that simple gesture made you extremely irritated. "Maybe just try a 'thank you'..." She went on, making a weird symbol with her hand as she spoke.

"Uh, I... Thank you..." Broly repeated while attempting to copy her. 

"That's close..." Cheelai laughed, making you grin despite the unusual feeling you had in your chest.

 _Why did I get mad at her for just smiling at him?_ You wondered, crossing your arms in front of yourself as you leaned back against the ship's comfortable seats. You closed your eyes briefly as you sighed, wrapping your tail around your waist instinctively while thinking. _She saved us... I should be grateful-_

"[Y/n]?"

Your eyes snapped open as you saw Broly staring at you, looking slightly concerned at your closed off appearance. Cheelai had gone to speak with Lemo, leaving you two somewhat alone finally while Paragus relaxed in the seat across from you both.

"You're being quiet." The Saiyan added, smirking to himself as he knew that wasn't normally like you.

"I just have a strange feeling..." You admitted, keeping your voice down as you knew you didn't have any reason to mistrust the two people you'd just met. You watched asteroids and distant stars pass by outside the windows of the ship, feeling unusually anxious as you all made your way to your next destination.

"It's fine." Broly said, snapping you out of your trance before looking down at you reassuringly. "We are going together."

You blinked a few times, blushing slightly as you realized he was right. You nodded quickly before grinning back, putting on a brave face while knowing that you had no reason to worry as long as you had Broly with you...

...

Once aboard Frieza's ship...

...

"I've brought the men, and woman, in question Lord Frieza..." The short woman leading you all drawled, stopping a few feet away from the infamous tyrant as everyone else did the same.

"Oh... How interesting." The icejin commented, turning around slowly while looking you, Broly and Paragus over. "Are you really Saiyans?"

Paragus nodded, bowing his head respectfully as you looked around, taking it the ship's features with interest as your tail swished behind you. Frieza seemed to notice, watching the fluffy appendage for a second before glancing towards Broly.

"Yet that one doesn't appear to have a tail..."

"No Sir..." Paragus answered, finally looking up before explaining. "Whenever Broly transformed into a Great Ape he unfortunately lost control over all of his actions. He became a danger to himself and everyone around him... Which is why I chose to cut off his tail."

"And have _either_ of them had any trouble controlling themselves since then?" Frieza questioned, watching in annoyance as Broly pushed his floating throne away from you before it came into contact with your head.

"[Y/n] is fine Sir... But on the rarest occasions, Broly can-"

"You're saying this could still happen?" Frieza asked in disbelief before his red eyes narrowed. "You brought danger to my ship..."

"Please! There's no need to worry, I swear!" Paragus said quickly, making both you and Broly look his way as he reached towards the bag at his side. The older Saiyan pulled out a tiny silver remote as Broly took a few steps back, hearing you hiss behind him as Cheelai and Lemo looked on in shock.

"Were that to happen, I can control him using this remote device which pumps a bolt of electricity through his body..." Paragus continued, hoping that would be enough to put the man at ease. "It's not a strong current, but it allows me to reign him in when he acts up."

Your tail was sticking up straight behind you as you watched Broly grab at the silver collar around his neck, tugging at the piece of metal uselessly while growling. 

Cheelai and Lemo gave each other a panicked look as as Frieza stepped forward, glaring at everyone with an unreadable expression before moving towards you and Broly. You calmed down for the moment as you wrapped your tail around your waist, hovering a tiny bit closer to the larger man next to you as the icejin spoke.

"How fascinating... And what is your name Saiyan?" 

You held your breath as you watched Broly stare right at the alien, looking completely at ease before glancing away boredly. Paragus nearly choked as he bowed again, apologizing instantly.

"Please Sir, f-forgive Broly..." He stammered, trying to change the subject while watching the tyrant eyeing the both of you curiously. "I've trained them both well and I'm certain they could be of great use to you and your troops Lord Frieza..."

"Ha ha ha, oh... This is indeed an unexpected bounty..." The icejin chuckled, turning and walking towards the ship's massive window before speaking again. "Berryblue, please offer a worthy reward to the two who found these Saiyans and brought them here..."

The older woman nodded, turning over a decent sized handful of silver to Cheelai and Lemo as they took it gratefully. "Thank you for your generosity Sir!" Both of them shouted in unison, disappearing through the automatic doors behind you all as you watched them go.

 _I wonder if we'll see them again..._ You thought briefly, hearing Frieza speaking to Paragus about something distantly as his attendant was suddenly in front of you. 

"This way dear..." Berryblue urged, pushing you towards the door lightly as you blinked.

"Huh?"

"We're going to get you cleaned up..." The elder woman explained, hovering next to you and looking down at the dirty, ripped clothing you were currently wearing.

Before the two of you could make it through the door however, Broly was standing in your way, looking down at you as well before tilting his head to the side.

"Broly..." Paragus warned, making you tense as you saw him holding up the remote out of the corner of your eye.

"It's okay Broly." You said quickly, smiling up at your friend before making sure everyone else in the room was calm. "I'll see you soon..." You added, looking back at his concerned face while hoping he would be alright while you were gone. Since you'd been stranded on Vampa, the two of you had never been apart until right now...

Frieza watched your interaction with interest, tucking the knowledge that the Saiyan seemed to have a soft spot for you in his back pocket until he needed to use it. _I'm sure that little detail will come in handy sooner or later..._ The tyrant thought, watching you all go as he smirked to himself.

"Hmm, I'd not planned on quite this many Saiyans this time around..." Frieza mumbled as his tail swayed behind him, his signature evil grin creeping across his features slowly at the thought of all the chaos about to ensue.

"However, this is proving to be _far_ too interesting to pass up..."


	4. New Broly x Childhood Friend Reader [Part 4]

"Hey yo! [Y/n]!"

The familiar sounding voice made you turn, seeing Cheelai and Lemo at a nearby table as the green woman waved you over.

"Come and eat with us!" She cheered, obviously in a good mood since receiving her reward. You made your way over to them, grabbing a seat for yourself next to her as Lemo continued counting the strange pieces of currency. 

"You're looking much better..." Cheelai commented, glancing at your new outfit as you actually took some time to observe the clothing yourself. You were wearing a uniform similar to hers, a flexible dark blue body suit with a smaller piece of white chest armor on top. Thankfully, Frieza's attendant had been able to alter the uniform slightly, making a spot for your tail to poke through comfortably...

"Thanks." You mumbled, glancing to the side briefly while seeing a few soldiers pointing your way.

"So where are your friends?" 

"I'm not sure..." You admitted, truthfully feeling a bit lost without them. Despite his flaws, Paragus was like a father to you. Really the only role model either of you had since losing all contact with the rest of your race. And Broly...

 _It's so weird not having him right over my shoulder..._ You realized, placing your hands in your lap as the end of your tail started flipping around anxiously.

"Well, you can hang with us until they catch up..." Cheelai went on, smiling at you warmly as you began to relax. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself while we wait?"

"Hmm, there's not much to tell..." You admitted, frowning slightly while trying to think of an appropriate way to answer her question. "I spent most of my life stranded on Vampa with Broly and Paragus... It's strange being without them."

"What about Broly?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you guys like, an item?" The green woman asked while wiggling her white eyebrows suggestively.

"An item?" You repeated in confusion, not understanding at all what the other woman was trying to ask you. You watched Cheelai shake her head before chuckling, about to explain it to you when a very tall, and clearly very drunk, man walked up to your table.

"Heyy... You must be new, aren'tcha?" He slurred, leaning down right next to your face as you could instantly smell the alcohol on his breath. You turned away in response, trying your best to ignore the man as Cheelai did the same. 

"Tch, it can't be much fun hanging out with these puny losers. I'm the only warrior who's worth... This ship's worth spendin' time with..." He mumbled drunkenly, throwing his arm up and making a muscle as if to prove it. Some of the other soldiers in the cafeteria had started to watch the scene play out as the bigger man chuckled before moving a bit closer to you.

"Why don't you come sit with me sweet thing..." He purred, placing a hand on your shoulder as you jerked away.

"I'm not interested." You said firmly, glaring right at the man as the room became silent. You held your ground, remaining in your seat as you both gave each other death glares, waiting for whoever would back down first. Your tail was standing straight up behind you, the end of it fluffed out defensively as you watched the stranger make a sound of annoyance before turning towards Cheelai.

"How about you baby?" He tried, completely oblivious to the irritated glare the other woman was sending his way.

"Um, no."

"H-Heh, you heard 'em big guy..." Lemo chuckled nervously, getting up from his seat and walking towards the other soldier while trying to break up some of the tension. "How 'bout I buy ya a drink inste-"

"Stay outta this shorty!" The drunken man grumbled, shoving Lemo to the ground roughly as something inside of you clicked. Before you knew what was happening you were on top of the purple man, shoving him into the flooring as you landed a harsh punch to his jaw. 

His eyes widened as he raised his arms to guard, bracing himself as another blow struck his chest, actually knocking the wind out of him temporarily as he wheezed.

"[Y/n]!" Cheelai's voice shouted, sounding far away as you were too high on adrenaline to properly observe your surroundings. 

You screamed as a horrible pain surged through your body, rendering you completely helpless as the person gripping your tail yanked you upwards and off of your opponent. You kicked and fought desperately despite the pain, a few tears forming in your eyes as you nearly passed out while hanging there.

"You little bitch..." The man on the ground hissed, getting to his feet and glaring at you as Cheelai tried to come to your rescue. 

"Hey! Leave her alone!" She shouted, banging her fist against the soldier restraining you as the doors to the mess hall suddenly opened.

Everyone in the room seemed to glance towards the newcomers as both men stopped, taking in the chaos in front of them with stunned expressions. Broly took one look at you dangling in some stranger's grasp before a look of pure rage crossed his features.

"[Y/N]!"

Quicker than you could blink you were on the floor, breathing heavily as you grabbed your tail and pulled it in front of yourself. Above you your attacker was choking as Broly had him by the throat, crushing the other fighter slowly as Paragus yelled.

"Broly! That's enough!"

"Rrgh... RAGHH!" Broly growled, his eyes flashing dangerously as you watched your friend slipping into one of his fits of rage. 

"Broly! I-It's okay!" You tried, scrambling to your feet as the drunken man who'd initially started all this stepped back along with everyone else. 

"Broly!"

Before you could attempt to calm him down, Paragus acted, pressing the large button on the remote as a lightning bolt of electricity shot through both fighters. Both men were knocked apart by the shock as Paragus held the button down, watching with emotionless eyes while his son was being tortured. 

"RrraAGHHH!" Broly screamed, pulling at the shock collar uselessly as you watched in horror, unable to do anything to help.

It had always been this way while you were growing up on Vampa... Always wanting to say something about the cruel ways you were both trained and raised, but never being able to express those feelings since Paragus was the adult and you were the child. The older Saiyan had helped you both survive, yes... But his methods left much to be desired.

Paragus finally lifted his finger from the device as Broly collapsed, gasping and panting on the ground as you rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" You asked, dropping to your knees before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked over at you instantly, the emotion behind his dark eyes hard to read as you both exchanged something wordless. Just knowing that you were both okay for the moment and back together again made you feel at ease as your tail moved automatically, making you wince as Broly seemed to notice. Before he could get too upset again, you scooted next to him, throwing an arm around his back and rubbing it lightly.

"[Y/n]! We're gone for _minutes_ and you're already causing trouble!" Paragus grumbled, glaring down at you as you looked away, not happy yourself that you were the cause of Broly getting punished...

"You!" Cheelai growled, walking in front of you and marching right up to the older Saiyan before saying exactly what was on her mind. "Broly's your son! How could you do that to him?!"

"If I hadn't stopped him, he might have killed that buffoon." Paragus said, trying his best to keep his cool in the face of this infuriating woman.

"That's your fault! You're the one who raised him to be this way... And [Y/n] didn't do anything wrong!"

"Hmpf... We may be in your debt, but you don't know anything about us!" Paragus growled, crossing his arms as he glared towards you and Broly. "From now on, you don't come near my son... Or [Y/n]! I don't need you corrupting them..." He said angrily, not even noticing the gloved hand that had slipped in and out of his side pocket during his threats.

"Tch, fine." Cheelai hissed, turning away from the other man as the crowd that had been watching began to dissipate now that the drama was over...

"Excuse me, Paragus..." Berryblue spoke from the doorway, getting your attention as she glanced towards the Saiyan. "Lord Frieza would like an audience."

"It would be an honor. We'll go to him right away..." Paragus replied, nodding his head respectfully before turning towards the two of you. 

"Broly, [Y/n]! Let's-"

"I'm afraid he only wishes to speak to you." Berryblue explained, cutting him off while enjoying the look of surprise on his face.

"O-Of course, yes... If that's what he wants." Paragus sighed, giving you and Broly a serious look before leaving. "I'll be right back so stay here and shut up." He ordered, making you frown as Cheelai growled.

"What a dick..."

"Used to think _my_ old man was a jerk, but this guy's even worse!" Lemo added, shaking his head as his partner started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just... This!" Cheelai giggled, flashing you and Broly a bright smile while holding up the silver remote. You both looked at the stolen device in shock, not believing what you were seeing as Lemo chuckled, actually sounding a bit proud of her.

"You little thief!"

"You... Cheelai..." You mumbled, looking up at the other woman gratefully while vowing to find some way to pay her back. "Thank you..."

"Here's what I think about shock treatments..." She said with a grin, dropping the remote on the ground in front of you both before stomping it to pieces. "Now, who wants some treats?"

The green woman's eyes widened as you nearly tackled her, throwing your arms around her tiny frame while hugging her tightly. Just the thought of Broly being free of that collar was enough to make you jump for joy and you had your new friend to thank for it.

"Aw, [Y/n]... It's nothing..." Cheelai sighed, fighting back a few tears herself while imaging what a rough life the two of you must have had. She glanced over your shoulder at Broly who was quietly observing you both, his attention mostly on you she noticed as she immediately realized why.

"Come on," She said with a smirk, getting a devious idea while pulling back from the hug and throwing her arm around you. "I want to talk to you alone for a second [Y/n]..."

...

Somewhere else on the ship...

...

Cheelai and Lemo had taken you both to the soldier's quarters, all of you heading to Cheelai's bunk as she busted out her secret stash of ration bars. Broly made himself busy tossing said bars into his mouth one by one, making Lemo and you laugh as he went to grab the man a container of water.

"[Y/n]..." Cheelai whispered, putting her arm around your shoulders again and steering you towards the hallway. Thankfully, you had already assured Broly that you weren't going far, the man obviously concerned about you leaving again after what had just happened. Once outside her room, she turned to you, looking into your eyes seriously before speaking.

"You know Broly is in love with you, right?"

"In... Love?" You repeated the foreign words carefully, making the white haired soldier rolled her eyes at your confused expression.

"Yeah, I thought you might say that..." She sighed, shaking her head as you looked at her curiously. "I can't believe I have to explain this to you, but... Well..."

The other woman leaned towards your ear, whispering some information you'd never heard before as you listened. Your dark eyes got larger and larger as she continued, your mind absorbing everything she was saying as Lemo and Broly had their own meaningful conversation...

"I think that's the most innocent story I've heard around here in a long time..." Lemo sighed, smiling at Broly's explanation of all your years spent together. The older man couldn't help but smile at the gentle giant, happy he was getting a chance to see a less violent side of him. 

"You can't seriously be that pure and naive though..." He chuckled, unable to believe that during all that time the man in front of him had never even _thought_ of pursuing you in any way.

"[Y/n] is my friend... My good friend..." Broly continued, the corner of his mouth turning up at the thought of you.

"I promised a long time ago to keep her safe."

"I see." Lemo said, smirking to himself as he watched Broly down the entire thermos of water in a few gulps. Whether the man knew it or not, the older alien was sure his commitment to you went beyond a simple promise...

"So what will you guys do now?"

Broly stopped for a moment, never really thinking about his own desires since that was never an option. He remembered the hurt expression on your face when he'd walked in on that other soldier grabbing you, growing serious before looking down and staring at his lap while thinking of his answer.

_Whatever happens... I'll make sure no one gets close enough to hurt [Y/n] again..._

"..."

"Well don't worry about it too much..." Lemo said quickly, not wanting to stress the man out more than necessary. "You've got plenty of time to decide... Oh! There you are Cheelai!" The soldier rushed, spotting the two of you coming back into the room before glancing at the time on his scouter.

"You know we were supposed to be at our posts ten minutes ago!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Cheelai responded, not seeming worried at all as she grabbed her gun and placed it in the holster on her waist. "You guys can chill here for a little if you want..." She offered, winking at you and smiling at the blush still lingering on your cheeks. "We've got patrol duty... Come on Lemo."

"That's what I've been saying... Tch..."

Both soldiers stepped through the doorway, continuing to bicker with each other while leaving you and Broly truly alone. You took a seat on Cheelai's bed next to the Saiyan, deep in thought as you recalled what you'd both talked about just a few minutes ago.

 _I... I love Broly..._ You said to yourself, feeling a burst of excitement in your chest as you finally had words to match the way you'd felt all these years. _I just hope he feels the same way..._

"[Y/n]...?"

A familiar face was right in front of you, snapping you out of your trance as the dark pair of eyes within it seemed to stare directly into your soul. You jumped slightly as Broly's fingers brushed your tail, handling the bandaged area carefully while letting out a deep breath.

"I am sorry."

"Hmm? Why?" You asked, feeling the redness on your face getting worse as the closeness that used to be so routine for you both was suddenly very awkward. 

"I wasn't there and you got hurt." Broly answered, becoming upset while just saying the words as he pulled you close before giving you a gentle hug. "It won't happen again." He promised, leaning into your dark locks while inhaling your wonderful scent.

"It's okay..." You whispered, hugging him back while making your own silent vow. Despite how content you were in this moment you pulled away, another relentless question tugging at your mind as you couldn't help yourself from asking it. 

"Broly... Now what?"

"We wait for my dad to get back."

"I mean after that..." You pressed, hoping the man in front of you had some plans beyond always doing what his father asked of him. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"You don't have to... I said I would-"

"I don't want you to have to fight either!" You interrupted, feeling yourself getting frustrated as you tried to think of the best way to explain these new emotions. What you were about to say went against everything you knew, everything you were ever brought up to believe... You grew a bit of courage as you figured it was now or never, looking straight at the other Saiyan before speaking your mind.

"I... I want to be able to live in peace Broly. I want to be able to live that way... With you."

Before either of you could say another word, you took your new friends advice, doing exactly what she'd told you to do as you smashed your lips against Broly's, seeing his dark eyes widen in response for a fraction of a second before you let your own eyelids flutter shut. The kiss was a bit awkward as both of you seemed frozen to that spot, not sure of where to take things from here.

You pulled away finally, opening your eyes and seeing Broly still staring down at you but with a noticeable blush quickly becoming more and more apparent across his face. You leaned back, knowing all of this was probably a lot to take in at one time as you looked away, fighting the blush on your own cheeks while attempting to make the situation less embarrassing.

"S-Sorry... I just... Cheelai told me to-"

It was your turn to be surprised it seemed as Broly interrupted you, mimicking the interesting gesture he'd just learned as he pressed his lips against yours lightly. His muscular arms wrapped themselves around you instinctively as he pulled you closer, enjoying this new feeling as the two of you relaxed, relishing in the tranquility of the moment while you had the chance.

Little did either of you know, both of your lives were about to change forever...


	5. New Broly x Childhood Friend Reader [Part 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hang on my dudes cause shit's... About... To. Go. DOWN! (σ≧u≦)σ

**A/N: Hang on my dudes cause shit's... About... To. Go. DOWN!** (σ≧u≦)σ

...

Goku and Vegeta watched as Frieza's ship descended through the atmosphere, landing nearby as both Saiyans frowned. A new, extremely powerful energy was on board and it certainly wasn't Frieza...

"There's someone else... And his power is crazy..." Goku said, clenching his fists together as he sensed the enormous ki resonating within the ship. _Hopefully, there will be a way to end this peacefully..._ The Saiyan thought, standing his ground as the space craft's large door began to open.

The metal drawbridge extended as some of Frieza's men rushed forward, lining up obediently and awaiting orders as their commander made his grand entrance. Frieza strolled through the doorway as you, Broly and Paragus followed after him, all of you instantly noticing the two spiky haired strangers not too far away.

 _Those two... They look like us..._ You realized, wondering if it was possible that the two people wearing the colorful jackets could be Saiyans as well.

"Kakarot... Those three behind Frieza are Saiyans..." Vegeta mumbled, having the same thought while observing all of you as the man next to him seemed surprised.

"No way!"

Paragus growled as he glared at the men across from him, immediately noticing how much the young Prince resembled his late father. _He... He looks just like King Vegeta!_ Paragus thought in a rage, feeling his temper rising as he tried to remain calm. _That... That bastard..._

"Frieza! What are you doing here?" Goku shouted, staring right at the icejin as he watched him smirk.

"I'm positive you already know..." The smaller man replied, motioning with his hand as all seven magical orbs floated out of his attendant's arms and towards himself. 

"I'll soon have a wish granted thanks to the dragon balls!" He laughed, glancing over at the orange spheres hovering just above his grasp.

You blinked a few times as you watched all this going on, wondering what these 'dragon balls' were as you'd heard Frieza mentioning something about a wish. You realized you must have misheard him, knowing something like that couldn't be real as the people across the ice got your attention.

"So who are those three? Friends of yours?" Goku asked, unable to believe there were actually more Saiyans out there...

"They are the newest recruits to the Frieza Force." The tyrant answered, glancing over his shoulder at the fighters in question. "Allow me to introduce my servants... [Y/n], Broly and his father..." 

Paragus stepped forward, his angry glare never leaving Prince Vegeta as he moved to stand next to Frieza before introducing himself. "I am Paragus."

"I'm sure you'll get along..." Frieza chuckled, smirking before continuing. "As you've noticed, they're Saiyans... From your annihilated home world!"

You gasped, not aware of that fact until right now. _Planet Vegeta and everything... Was destroyed?_ You realized, the knowledge hitting you like a ton of bricks as you placed a hand over your mouth. _So everyone except for us... Died? How..._

A gentle hand on your back almost made you jump before you realized who it was, relaxing slightly as you watched Broly step in front of you, blocking you from view for the most part as the shorter Saiyan spoke up.

"I've never seen them before." Vegeta replied, crossing his arms and wondering how this was possible.

"I understand that when you were quite young, your father did a great disservice to Paragus and Broly..." Frieza explained, shaking his head from side to side dramatically. "Poor [Y/n] got caught up in his punishment too it seems, all three of them condemned to a repugnant world. They were trapped there until _my_ people rescued them..." He went on, a sadistic grin creeping across his face as you heard Broly growl.

"You can imagine what rage burns within their souls..." Frieza said lowly, becoming excited as he felt the tension in the air slowly rising.

"Just tell me one thing..." Goku asked, making everyone go silent as he gave the man in front of him a very serious look before finishing his question.

"What's 'repugnant' mean?"

Frieza, Bulma, Whis and nearly everyone else watching almost facepalmed as Vegeta shook his head, glancing over as his idiot of a comrade scratched his messy hair comically. You tilted your head to the side as you peeked around Broly, waiting for an explanation as well as you heard Frieza grumble something under his breath.

"It refers to something incredibly miserable..."

"Heh, that makes sense... Cool, thanks!" Goku laughed, waving gratefully as the spiky haired man next to him sighed.

"You're such a moron..."

"Rrr... I swear you will pay Vegeta! Dearly!" Paragus yelled, glaring at the younger man with his one good eye. "The sins of your father are on your head Prince!" He shouted, throwing his arm out to the side as you saw Broly tense.

"Rrgh..."

"Don't be ridiculous... This isn't my business!" Vegeta argued, both fighters continuing to glare at each other as Goku piped up.

"He doesn't have anything to do with this." The other man stated, trying to remain positive as he hoped he could convince the three of you to put aside your differences. "Come on, we're all Saiyans here... We should try to get along!" 

Goku took a few steps forward, looking right at you and Broly before sending you both a friendly smile.

"Whadda ya say?" He asked, winking at you as he watched your tiny body disappear behind the larger Saiyan. The only thing still poking out was the end of your tail he realized, blinking a few times before glancing up and taking in the agitated expression plastered across Broly's face curiously.

"Kakarot! Stop being stupid!"

"What?! I was just trying to be friendly..." Goku pouted, both Saiyans engaging themselves in their petty argument as everyone watched.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Paragus shouted, tired of remaining passive now that the object of his long awaited revenge was standing right in front of him. "This is our chance my son... This is our chance for vengeance!"

You saw Broly beginning to get worked up at his father's words, his muscles tensing as he clenched his fists at his sides. The hair on your tail started to stand straight up, sensing the ominous energy in the area as something terrible was certainly on it's way...

"Show me how powerful this boy of yours really is..." Frieza's dark voice ordered, making your heart sink as you watched Paragus throw his hand forward.

"It would be my honor..." The older Saiyan replied, the corner of his mouth turning up before glaring right at King Vegeta's son.

"Broly... ATTACK!"

"RrraaAAGHHH!"

You braced yourself as you felt the wind around you whipping up snow and ice violently, trying your best to stand your ground as you squinted through the temporary storm. Broly's form was already a good distance away as himself and Prince Vegeta collided, both fighters disappearing across the landscape in a flurry of kicks and punches.

The echoes from their blows bounced off the surrounding glaciers, shaking the icy rocks as everyone watched the battle in awe. As far as you could tell, it seemed both Saiyans were evenly matched, that fact alone amazing you as you'd never seen anyone with a power like Broly's.

 _I can't believe there are other fighters out there like him..._ You thought, unable to look away as both men continued clashing. _Other Saiyans like us..._

"It looks like Prince Vegeta is a skilled fighter in his own right..." Paragus admitted, not sounding too happy about that as he watched the man block an oncoming punch before dodging another.

"These Saiyans have certainly been through their fair share of battles over the years..." Frieza commented, rather enjoying the display of skill before him. "Of course your son seems adept at brawling himself... And yet, Broly has never actually fought another person besides yourself and [Y/n], correct?"

"Only during training matches with the two of us, yes..."

"Surely that wouldn't provide him with much of a challenge... Making those exercises, how should I say? Practically meaningless." Frieza added, not caring if what he said was cruel or not. "Not too worry... It's obvious that he's quite quick to adapt." He finished eloquently, continuing to observe Broly with a calculating gaze as you listened in.

Frieza's ruthless and uncaring tone made you frown as you glared toward him and Paragus, hating the way both men viewed the man that was so dear to you. _Like he's their weapon..._ You thought angrily, your tail swishing around behind you as you watched Vegeta starting to gain the upper hand.

_Broly..._

"Oh [Y/n]~..." Frieza practically purred, getting an idea as he knew there must be some way to spice things up a bit. "Maybe you should lend your comrade a hand?" He suggested, smirking as Vegeta landed a particularly harsh blow, sending the other man sailing through an icy peak.

You didn't hesitate as you jumped forward, dashing across the snowy ground incredibly fast while coming to Broly's aid. That is, until the fighter in the blue jacket jumped in your way...

"Rrr... Move!"

"I think we should keep it one on one..." The other Saiyan commented, seeming to appear out of nowhere and making you growl as you prepared to get past him one way or another. "I can tell you guys aren't bad... So why are you fighting us?" He asked, making you pause for a moment as you thought about it.

"I..."

"I know it must have been hard, being stranded all those years..." Goku continued, sounding genuinely sorry about your fate as you saw some hidden emotion flash behind his eyes. "But you're free now and you can do whatever you want! You don't have to listen to someone like Frieza..."

You lowered your hands, standing there awkwardly as you thought about what to do next. All you'd ever known was fighting. Training for some unknown mission because of someone else's unresolved conflicts...

"I... I want to have a peaceful life." You mumbled, looking at Goku seriously as you thought back to your earlier conversation with Broly. You knew you would do anything if it meant helping your long time companion.

"Please... I want to help Broly!"

"That's great!" The Saiyan cheered, happy to have at least won you over as he smiled down at you. "Now you can help me convince your fri-"

Just as Goku was about to mention the other Saiyan, a massive blast of energy sent a shock wave of power across the landscape, interrupting him and knocking you both off balance as you looked towards the source.

Not too far away Vegeta was standing on top of a glacier, his hair and general aura glowing a bright golden color as your eyes widened.

_Prince Vegeta is the legendary Super Saiyan?!_

"W-What did he just do..." Paragus stammered from the sidelines, taking a step back in shock as he took in the Prince's change in appearance.

_The legend... It... It's true! How could Prince Vegeta end up being the one?!_

"Hold on, can Broly or [Y/n] not turn into a Super Saiyan?" Frieza asked, sounding incredibly irritated with that revelation as he glared towards Paragus. 

"That's such a disappointment..."

"I-Impossible! That's a myth!"

"Apparently not." Frieza replied, glancing back towards Broly and Vegeta's battle now that things had become more interesting...

The two men continued fighting, though the tides had visibly turned since the other Saiyan had transformed. Though his opponent had gotten a great deal stronger Broly refused to back down, giving it his all and keeping up with the other man as Vegeta began to get annoyed.

"Broly!" You tried, shouting from below as you realized he was too far gone to listen to anything now. "We have to stop them!" You said quickly, darting around Goku before he could catch you as you blasted towards the fight.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

Your eyes widened as you watched Vegeta flying straight upwards, a new fiery aura surrounding him as he started to transform yet again. His hair changed from blonde to red as he powered up, finally coming to a stop far above the battlefield before glaring down at a stunned Broly.

The two went at it once more but it was extremely clear now that Prince Vegeta had the advantage. Broly wasn't even able to land one hit on the other fighter now, making you grit your teeth as you pushed yourself to fly faster. Right before you could break them up you cringed as you watched the smaller Saiyan punch Broly right in the face, sending him crashing through multiple mountains as you heard him screaming in pain.

"What a waste..." Vegeta grumbled, flying to the spot where he'd landed while knowing he couldn't afford to waste any time in this form. He raised his hand, aiming it towards his opponent while summoning a huge amount of ki as he prepared a finishing attack.

Broly looked up weakly, bracing himself as he saw something tiny moving out of the corner of his eye.

"VEGETA STOP!" Goku shouted, seeing everything happening in slow motion as he tried to help you but was too late.

"Broly! NO!"

Vegeta's crimson eyes widened as he turned, throwing his hands up instinctively while releasing his attack. The resulting explosion knocked both of you apart as the blast sent you flying, crashing through the water's frozen surface as Broly's heart stopped. He pushed himself up from his place in the ice, diving into the darkness after you as Goku stared at the water with a concerned look. 

A few moments later you both reappeared, making the other Saiyan relax slightly once he saw Broly float over to a more sturdy piece of terrain with you in his arms. 

"[Y/n]....... [Y/n]......." Broly grumbled, shaking you stubbornly as he tried to get you to wake up.

You'd been knocked out before during training but for some reason, this time it was really making him panic. He looked at the piece of armor covering your chest, his eyes going wide after a few moments as he realized you weren't breathing. The last thing you'd said to him flashed across his mind as he felt his eyes burning, staring at you through this new blurry vision as he remembered your words.

 _You've always looked out for me..._ Your sweet voice had said, staring up at him with a loving look in your eyes after your kiss. _I want to protect you too... I swear I will, no matter what..._ You'd promised, making him chuckle as he knew there was no way he would let you do anything of the sort. The brief memory ended as Broly was brought crashing back into the reality of this world, a world where you were gone now and he was alone.

"[Y/n]!" Broly shouted, hugging you close for a moment before feeling a horrible feeling creeping up inside of him. His whole body began to shake as he imagined his life without your brightness, holding you for another second before laying you down on the snow. You looked just like you were sleeping Broly thought, looking at your beautiful face one last time before feeling numb as another level of rage he'd never felt began to take over... 

"Broly! Wait!" Goku tried, still sensing your energy faintly as he saw the other man completely losing it at the thought of your death.

"You... I'll... I'LL KILL YOU!" Broly roared, letting go of his emotions entirely as he sent the red haired man above a glare filled with all of his hatred.

Vegeta visibly shuddered as he felt the man's instant increase in power, an anxious feeling seeping through him as the fighter below charged his way.

The battle resumed as Goku jumped back, watching in shock as his friend moved to land a punch on Broly's face once more, the attack not fazing him at all this time as he took the full force of the blow. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing as his fist slammed into the other man's jaw, feeling more like a concrete wall as he knew he was in trouble.

"Shit..." The smaller Saiyan grumbled, dodging Broly's vicious attacks as both fighters became distracted with their battle.

Not too far away, Goku rushed to your side, leaning down and placing his ear to your chest before listening closely. Bulma and Whis mysteriously appeared next to him as he heard your heart beating faintly, wondering what was wrong as he poked your cheek.

"Why won't she wake up?"

"Hmm..." Whis hummed, tapping a finger on his chin before continuing. "She appears to need mouth to mouth resuscitation..."

"What?" Goku mumbled, hearing a lot of big words he didn't understand.

"She must have inhaled some water when she was under!" Bulma explained, smacking her friend on the back of the head as she couldn't believe how dumb he was sometimes. "Don't just sit there! Help her!"

Whis rolled his eyes as he acted, lowering the top end of his staff towards your chest before tapping it against your armor lightly. A few seconds later your eyes shot open as you coughed a mouthful of ocean to the side, gasping for air while you placed a hand against your head.

"Wha... I... Broly!" You choked, looking around in a panic as you searched for the man. The last thing you remembered was seeing him in trouble, your body moving on it's own accord as you threw yourself in front of Prince Vegeta's attack...

"It would seem he's fine." Whis spoke up, getting everyone's attention as he glanced towards the massive shock waves of energy exploding in the sky. "He was however understandably distressed when he thought you'd died..."

"What?!"

"He saw you weren't breathing... He must have just assumed!" Bulma deduced, looking at you with wide eyes as another earthquake-like tremor rocked the battlefield. The snowy landscape was being obliterated due to Broly and Vegeta's fight as the larger man knocked the Prince to the side, shouting wildly while pushing his powers to their limits.

"RrrraaaARAAAGGHHHHH!"

Something in your chest ached as you heard Broly screaming like that, your dark eyes widening as you saw what looked like energy gathering in front of his mouth from his shouting alone. The green ball of ki grew larger for a second before Broly screamed again, sending the attack flying towards Vegeta as he barely had time to dodge.

After crashing through a few icy mountains the ki blast soared into space, detonating itself in Earth's atmosphere as everything was temporarily bathed in an emerald glow.

"O-Oh crap! If that'd hit the planet, who knows what it would have done!" Goku stuttered, completely shocked as he knew it was time to stop messing around.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, powering up and jumping into the fight as you were left standing there with Bulma and Whis. You stepped forward to follow the other fighter when a hand on your shoulder stopped you, making you glance back as you saw the strange white haired man looking down at you.

"You might want to let Goku calm him down first..." The taller being suggested, closing his eyes and smiling at you as you both turned back to the action.

Goku's hair had changed from blonde to red as well as you watched the fighter getting into a defensive stance, powering up and preparing to intercept the other Saiyan as Broly charged his way.

You watched in awe as Goku was actually able to stop him with the power of his ki, trying his best to get the enraged man to listen to what he was saying.

"Rrr... RAGHH!"

"You've got a lot to learn..." Goku mumbled, smiling slightly as he remembered how far some of his other previously destructive friends had come.

"Here on Earth, we like to live together in peace and harmony." He explained, focusing as Broly continued to fight against him. "Although that's not always been the case... We've had our fair share of enemies, trust me..." Goku added, taking a deep breath while using his abilities to relay some of their adventures and trials to Broly telepathically.

The other Saiyan paused as his angry rage was interrupted by the array of images. Some of them filled with monsters and violent scenes from past battles, but others were happy moments with friends and family, beautiful landscapes and things he could only ever imagine existed...

"I don't think that you're one of them. For some reason, I can just tell..." Goku said, looking Broly right in the eyes as another thought crossed his mind. "And [Y/n] said so too! She believes in you and wants a peaceful life... 

"[Y-Y/n]...?"

"Yes! She's fine by the way!" Goku added quickly, glancing towards the sidelines as he noticed you still standing with Bulma and Whis. "You can stop fighting. You don't have to listen to what the others tell you to do... Don't you want [Y/n] to be happy?"

Goku knew he had to prove he wasn't lying, hopefully showing the man some form of trust was possible as he released him from his technique. The Saiyan took a few steps back as he watched Broly look your way, the two of you staring at each other with happy expressions before you started running towards him.

"Tch, enough of this sappy nonsense..." Frieza said lowly, raising his hand from the sidelines as he pointed his index finger towards the target moving across the battlefield. He'd come for his long awaited revenge today and the tyrant was going to do anything it took in order to finally get it.

"Let's preform a little experiment, shall we?"


	6. New Broly x Childhood Friend Reader [Part 6]

__

_All those years ago on Namek... Nothing had enraged Goku more than seeing his close friend perish right before his eyes..._ Frieza remembered, smirking as he thought back to that day. _I can only imagine what kind of effect trauma like that will have on Broly..._

"One less monkey..." Frieza chuckled darkly, aiming right for you as you dashed in front of his line of sight.

"[Y/N]!"

Your dark eyes glanced over just in time to see someone jumping towards you, knocking you into the snowy ground as you heard them groan before falling next to you.

"W-Wha... Paragus!" You yelled, trying to make sense of what just happened as you pulled him up, instantly noticing the hole in his chest armor. Everything around you seemed to grow quiet as you heard him mumbling something, leaning a bit closer as you struggled to hear him.

"I... I'm sorry [Y/n]..." The older man apologized, surprising you as you actually saw his eyes beginning to water. "I was cruel to you both... All... All b-because of my own selfish desires... I..." He took a deep breath, coughing a bit as his voice became a mere whisper.

"I know now... I was wrong. P-Please... Help Broly..." He pleaded, looking at you with an expression that conveyed all the hurt and sadness, all the regret he hoped his words were able to explain. 

"Please..."

A harsh wind blew across the battlefield as Paragus closed his one good eye, his energy and spirit slipping away from the mortal world as you sat there, his words running through your mind. You felt your arms shaking as you laid him down, breathing heavily before a gut wrenching cry escaped your lips. Your hands went to your eyes as you covered them, crying loudly as you felt so much sadness for all of your misfortune.

 _It... It's not fair..._ You thought over and over again, sobbing uncontrollably as you sat there in the snow. _Why did this have to happen to us?! It... This..._

You sensed Goku and Broly coming your way but you hardly heard them as you put your hands down slowly, feeling something primal taking over your entire being. A deep seeded instinct was suddenly unlocked as you opened your eyes, screaming at the top of your lungs while feeling an enormous amount of power surging through your veins.

A golden aura surrounded your body as your hair changed from black to blonde, the dark shade of your iris' shifting to a brilliant teal color as well.

"[Y/n]..."

Broly stopped in his tracks along with Goku as they both watched you and Frieza staring each other down, matching looks of rage on both of your faces. The icejin's brow twitched involuntarily at a long repressed memory, triggered by the icy gaze that was currently locked with his own.

"Not quite what I was planning..." Frieza commented, sending the dragon balls floating over to his soldiers near the ship before continuing in a darker tone.

"But thrilling none the less."

"Tch... Rrragh!"

You gritted your teeth as you found yourself moving forward without thinking, blasting right up to the tyrant before landing a swift uppercut to his jaw. Frieza's eyes went wide as he recovered, underestimating you it seemed as he caught your next swing flawlessly.

The following second you were sailing to the side, rolling across the icy ground before stopping yourself and launching back towards the man with another attack. Frieza caught both your fists in his own quickly, smirking down at you for a moment before chuckling.

"What n- GAH!"

Your golden tail smacked the man across the face, sending him flying into the ground as you hovered there, the glowing appendage now swaying behind you anxiously.

"Woah! She's holding her own with Frieza!" Goku commented, watching your fight with an excited expression as Broly growled, spotting his father's lifeless body still laying in the snow. 

All of the recent trauma seemed to catch up with him at that moment as the Saiyan grabbed his head, grumbling to himself for a second before shouting.

"Frieza... He killed....... Rrr... No... NOOO!"

You looked over along with everyone else as Broly screamed, a wicked green aura surrounding him as his hair began to get lighter. He was completely enveloped in the emerald glow of his energy, transforming and possessing a level of power he'd never experienced before. The rage and confusion that burned inside of him blinded his sense of judgement as he screamed again, sending multiple balls of ki flying in every direction.

Freiza's ship took off to get further away from the battle zone as you, Goku and Vegeta dodged Broly's attacks, noticing that the landscape around you all wasn't so lucky. The icy mountains were starting to disappear as the once glacier covered ground gave way to underwater volcanoes and rivers of magma.

The terrain was almost hell-like now, making the atmosphere of the battle much more ominous as you watched Broly launch himself towards Frieza, not caring who or what got in his way.

"N-No! I am the mighty Lord Friez- AAH!" The man screamed as one of Broly's hits knocked the icejin through a rocky ledge.

"Broly..." You mumbled, coming back to your senses somewhat while watching him pummel his opponent in awe, unable to believe the level he was able to push himself to...

_He's incredible..._

"[Y/n]!" Goku shouted, getting your attention as himself and Vegeta flew over to where you were. "We've got to stop him before he destroys the whole planet!"

"Tch, I should have ended this earlier..." Vegeta grumbled, shooting you an irritated glare as he recalled who had disrupted his attack.

"I... I have to calm him down somehow..." You mumbled to yourself, trying your hardest to envision what might work as you kept coming back to one option...

You took a deep breath, looking back towards the action while knowing that if you had the chance to help the most important person in your life you were going to take it, no matter the consequences.

"You'll regret pushing me to this level!" Frieza threatened from across the battlefield, glaring towards the Saiyan fighter as you flew towards them both. A sinister chill echoed through the air as the icejin began to transform, powering up as a bright aura surrounded him.

You took the opportunity to launch yourself at Broly, quickly wrapping your arms around his neck while pressing your face close to his ear.

"Broly please! I need you to hear me..." You begged, speaking fast as you hoped you could snap him out of this trance. He instinctively tried to throw you off, growling as he became more and more irritated while you continued to cling to him.

"Please stop... I don't want to lose you too!"

"[Y-Y/n]?"

"Yes! It's me Broly..." You said happily, feeling him loosen his grip slightly. "Please... You have to stop fighting before this planet is destroyed-"

An evil laughter not too far away interrupted you as the two of you glanced towards a newly transformed Frieza. His skin had changed from it's normally light color to an intense gold, making him look even more intimidating as he glared your way.

"You dare make me exert myself... To put effort into a fight..." Frieza said, the sinister undertone is his voice truly conveying his level of irritation. "Then I will teach you a lesson..."

The icejin raised his index finger, summoning a huge ball of energy above him as he spoke.

"You two could have been my greatest soldiers..." Frieza grumbled, sounding disappointed at the loss before seeming to get over it very quickly. 

"Now, you're just going to _die_..."

Broly growled as he let you go, pushing you behind him before he prepared to power up an attack of his own.

A huge lightning bolt lit up the sky, causing both fighters to pause momentarily as everyone looked towards the massive pillar of energy. The clouds began to gather as it almost looked like nightfall, confusing you and Broly completely.

Suddenly a massive golden dragon appeared, sailing through the darkened sky briefly before stopping to hover near Frieza's ship.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY WISH!" Frieza roared, making you tense as you watched the rage flash through his eyes.

The icejin flicked his finger forward, launching his finishing attack towards you both and smirking as he realized he'd at least have the satisfaction of watching your traitorous forms vanish. The fiery ball of ki grew larger as it sailed towards it's targets, encompassing most of the visible sky as you realized there was no way you were going to be able to dodge.

You clung onto Broly's arm as you buried your face in his side, feeling him pull you closer as you both awaited your inevitable demise...

In front of Shenron, Cheelai shouted her request, staring up at the mighty dragon while hoping she wasn't too late.

"Save Broly and [Y/n]! And send them back to the planet they grew up on! PLEASE DRAGON!" She screamed, praying that you would both be alright as a golden glow enveloped the landscape.

You braced yourself for the impact as you realized everything had suddenly gone silent, a jarring change that caused you to open your eyes in shock. You were met with a familiar rocky terrain, making you wonder if you had actually survived or just been sent to your own personal version of hell.

_We... We're back on Vampa... How..._

"[Y/n]..." Broly's voice spoke, snapping you out of your thoughts as you turned to look up at him. 

He seemed just as confused as you were, glancing around briefly before looking back your way. In the next second you were swept up in a tight embrace, your cheeks instantly going red as you felt Broly leaning into your messy hair.

Neither of you spoke for a while as you hugged each other, a flood of emotions breaking through your tough exterior as you finally had a chance to grieve. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you cried for everything you'd both lost, everything you'd been through and now... It seemed you were back at square one.

"It's okay [Y/n]." Broly said quietly, realizing that even with all the bad things that had happened, he was lucky to still have you. "It's okay..." He repeated, truly meaning those words despite being uncertain of your fate as well. What tomorrow would bring was unknown to the both of you as Broly smiled, actually feeling optimistic about the situation as he had a good idea about who'd stolen Frieza's wish...

"It really is."

...

A few months later...

...

You walked down the forest path, stepping over the tiny bridge and creek underneath it as you made your way towards your home. The scenery here never ceased to amaze you as you watched two yellow butterflies float by, dancing together against the gentle breeze before fluttering off to some other location.

 _I wonder if they're friends..._ You thought, smiling to yourself as you continued to walk.

Your mind wandered to various topics as you glanced down at some of the ingredients in the basket you were carrying, currently obsessed with trying new recipes and cooking ever since making Earth your permanent home.

 _I'll have to give some of this bread to Bulma..._ You realized, smiling as you thought back to how kind Vegeta's wife had been. She'd set you up with some supplies and money after your arrival, making things much easier for the two of you as you settled into your new peaceful life. 

_Everything has been perfect..._

Up ahead, a tiny log cabin sat between the trees, tucked away from the city and most people. You sighed contentedly as you saw the steady stream of smoke rising from the chimney, carrying the delightful smell of charred firewood and cooking meats towards you. Everything about this planet was incredibly interesting and intoxicating to your senses you realized, unable to stop the corner of your mouth from turning up as you made your way inside.

You placed your basket by the door as you took off your shoes, immediately hearing heavy footsteps approaching as you looked up to see Broly coming to greet you. His dark eyes promptly went to the basket filled with goods, chuckling to himself at your constant curiosity. 

"You went to the market again?"

"There are so many new things... I want to try them all!" You replied, tilting your head to the side cutely. "And I wanted to get some treats for you too..." You mumbled, reaching down into the basket and digging around for a moment.

"Ta da!" You cheered, holding up a bag of beef jerky as Broly's eyes widened.

You giggled as you watched the man in front of you eyeing the treat, truly feeling at ease for once as you thanked whatever higher power was responsible. That nice thought was interrupted suddenly as Broly pushed the food to the side, leaning down to look into your dark eyes seriously before speaking.

"Thank you [Y/n]....... For everything..." 

A pair of warm lips were swiftly pressed against your own as Broly wrapped his arms around you, repeating what you two had been doing more and more of lately... He deepened the kiss, pulling you closer while picking you up slightly as you felt your feet leaving the ground due to your height difference.

 _He certainly has become an expert..._ You thought, smirking at your observations before relaxing and kissing him back just as passionately. 

_Thank you Broly..._

...

 **A/N: Holy hell guys, WE MADE IT** ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ

***dances the dance of story completion*** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **Seriously though, thank you guys so much for all the reads, votes, follows and general support throughout this mini series** ◕‿◕ **It was such a fun adventure to write out and I'm glad so many people seemed to enjoy being along for the ride!**


End file.
